8 Mile
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Roxas killed his boyfriend, Demyx, on accident. He runs away from his small town of Twilight Town to get away from everything. On the way, he meets the redhead. Songfic/Oneshot, 8 Mile by Eminem, AkuRoku


Roxas stared at the dead body of Demyx, his boyfriend. His lover. He was dead. The worst part? Roxas was the one that killed him. He didn't mean too, it was an accident. None of this was ever meant to happen.

Yet it did, Roxas couldn't help it, his brothers and sisters couldn't help it, his abusive mother couldn't help it.

Neither could his dead father.

Roxas loved Demyx. He was the only one who understood his angst, his depression. He was the only one who could still make Roxas smile. Now, he would have to go home and face his family. At least, what was left of it.

There was only Sora, Namine and Kairi left. Namine and Kairi were twin and a year older than him and Sora. Sora was his twin but if you looked at them, you'd see the only thing they really had in common was the bright blue eyes.

Roxas turned and ran from the house, straight to his.

His mother was passed out on the couch, thank God. Roxas didn't have time to get beaten by his father. Sora was flipping through channels on the TV, as if not daring to move. He looked up at Roxas as he entered.

Roxas went up to his room and grabbed a duffle bag and started packing. Namine must have heard something because she was at his door staring at him.

"Where are you going?" Namine said in a small voice.

How could he explain this?

_Sometimes I just feel like, quittin I still might  
>Why do I put up this fight, why do I still write<br>Sometimes it's hard enough just dealin with real life  
>Sometimes I wanna jump on stage and just kill mics<br>And show these people what my level of skill's like_

Roxas wanted to give up. He still might. He still could. Innocence? Gone. Happiness? What was left of it went when he killed Demyx.

"I can't stay here," Roxas said.

"Why?" Namine screamed. "Because of mom? We can handle him if we stick together."

"What's going on up there?" Sora said, coming in the room.

"Roxy says he's running away," Namine screamed at Sora before hugging him.

"Why?" Sora said, shocked.

_But I'm still white, sometimes I just hate life  
>Somethin ain't right, hit the brake lights<br>Case of the stage fright, drawin a blank like  
>Da-duh-duh-da-da, it ain't my fault<em>

"You wouldn't understand," Roxas said before grabbing his bag and shoving out of the house.

Sora stared after him.

"What wouldn't I understand?" he muttered to himself.

_Great then I falls, my insides crawl  
>and I clam up (wham) I just slam shut<br>I just can't do it, my whole manhood's  
>just been stripped, I have just been vicked<br>So I must then get off the bus then split  
>Man fuck this shit yo, I'm goin the fuck home<br>World on my shoulders as I run back to this 8 Mile Road_

Roxas laughed as he walked. He never really had a home. He was abused by his mother and he never knew his father.

Demyx welcomed him. He loved Demyx. What Roxas didn't understand is, what compelled him to pull a knife. Why would he ever kill Demyx? It wasn't on purpose, but why?

_Why him? _Roxas thought. _Why did he have to be caught in the middle of my breakdown?_

_I'm a man, I'ma make a new plan  
>Time for me to just stand up, and travel new land<br>Time for me to just take matters into my own hands  
>Once I'm over these tracks man I'ma never look back<br>(8 Mile Road) And I'm gone, I know right where I'm goin  
>Sorry momma I'm grown, I must travel alone<br>ain't gon' follow the footsteps I'm making my own  
>Only way that I know how to escape from this 8 Mile Road<em>

Roxas walked alone. That's all he ever really was. He couldn't help but wonder, would his father of loved him or would she have been like his father?

He looked up to see train tracks. The stones that surrounded them were smothered with different colors of gray, white and black.

_I'm walkin these train tracks, tryin to regain back  
>the spirit I had 'fore I go back to the same crap<br>To the same plant, and the same pants  
>Tryin to chase rap, gotta move ASAP<br>And get a new plan, momma's got a new man_

His stepfather was no better than his mother. Except his stepfather didn't beat him. Only his mother did that. Like it was he special thing. Which, it probably was.

Demyx knew his stepfather. He didn't know his mother, which Roxas was thankful for. If his mother ever found out he was gay, Roxas would've payed for it. He couldn't anymore. He was never ever _ever _going back.

_Poor little baby sister, she don't understand  
>Sits in front of the TV, buries her nose in the pad<br>And just colors until the crayon gets dull in her hand  
>While she colors her big brother and mother and dad<br>Ain't no tellin what really goes on in her little head_

Namine loved to color. She needed to coloring supplies, but the poor coloring supplies didn't stop her. Roxas was never really close to Kairi but Namine clinged to him. That's why Namine reacted the way she did to him leaving. Kairi probably wouldn't have cared.

_Wish I could be the daddy that neither one of us had  
>But I keep runnin from somethin I never wanted so bad!<em>

The railroad tracks seemed to go on and on. Roxas's thoughts stayed with his poor baby sister. He loved Namine. She and Demyz were the only reasons Roxas stuck around that long. He and Namine had gotten into a fight right before he killed Demyx. Namine had thought that he was leaving her to fend for herself while he ran off with Demyx. Before he would have never thought of leaving her. Now, he had no choice. She probably thought that's what he did.

She didn't know. Roxas hoped she never found out.

_And I try, sit alone and I cry  
>Yo I won't tell no lie, not a moment goes by<br>That I don't pray to the sky, please I'm beggin you God  
>Please don't let me pigeon holed in no regular job<br>Yo I hope you can hear me homey wherever you are_

Roxas hoped that he never lived on the streets. Before he left he had snatched one of the credit cards from the table.

Where would he go? Any city would be a change after living in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Traverse Town wasn't that far away. Could he go there?

Slowly, what was left of his hopes and dreams were gone. He was alone. He'd start with getting an apartment and then a job.

_Yo I'm tellin you dawg I'm bailin this trailer tomorrow  
>Tell my mother I love her, kiss baby sister goodbye<br>Say whenever you need me baby, I'm never too far  
>But yo I gotta get out there, the only way I know<em>

He started to sprint. The tree line seemed to disappear but it was still there. Every time Roxas looked over, it was still there. Like it would never disappear. As far as Roxas knew, it might never.

_Where am I? _Roxas thought to himself. The railroad tracks were still there. They hadn't disappeared on him. The trees hadn't. They stayed, unlike everything else in his life, he was certain the trees would never leave him. It was a simple thing to stick. They would never leave. They couldn't move. It was reassuring to Roxas. He liked the fact that h found something that would never leave him, even if everything else did.

_And I'ma be back for you, the second that I blow  
>On everything I own, I'll make it on my own<br>Off to work I go, back to this 8 Mile Road_

He would make it. He had to. He'd make it just to see Namine happy. She wouldn't want to see him but it would make the world to him to see her.

He was close to Sora. Like, friendship close. They talked like friends, not brothers. Sora probably hated him too. Everything was falling apart. He felt like a time bomb. He would blow any moment. He was sure of it.

_You gotta live it to feel it, you didn't you wouldn't get it  
>Or see what the big deal is, why it wasn't the skillest<br>To be walkin this borderline of Detroit city limits  
>It's different, it's a certain significance, a certificate<br>of authenticity, you'd never even see  
>But it's everything to me, it's my credibility<br>You never seen heard smelled or met a real MC  
>who's incredible upon the same pedestal as me<em>

Roxas continued to walk. He was tired. Could he rest? What would be the point of stopping now? He could keep going.

The more he walked, the more his feet and legs screamed in pain. Finally he caved in and rested before heading on again. He still didn't want to move.

_But yet I'm still unsigned, havin a rough time  
>Sit on the porch with all my friends and kick dumb rhymes<br>Go to work and serve MC's in the lunchline  
>But when it comes crunch time, where do my punchlines go<br>Who must I show, to bust my flow  
>Where must I go, who must I know<br>Or am I just another crab in the bucket  
>Cause I ain't havin no luck with this little Rabbit so fuck it<em>

How long had he been travelling? He left around noon and it was nightfall now. The forbidden darkness took over the trees and a owl cried in the darkness. Calling out for something.

Finally, Roxas couldn't walk any longer he stopped. Falling to the ground, and he was out.

_Maybe I need a new outlet, I'm startin to doubt shit  
>I'm feelin a little skeptical who I hang out with<br>I look like a bum, yo my clothes ain't about shit  
>At the Salvation Army tryin to salvage an outfit<em>

When he woke up, he changed his clothes. He didn't have much and he was getting hungry. He'd have to fight the hunger. He wasn't brave enough to just bit anything. There wasn't any civilization anywhere near here.

_And it's cold, tryin to travel this road  
>Plus I feel like I'm on stuck in this battlin mode<br>My defenses are so up, but one thing I don't want  
>is pity from no one, the city is no fun<br>There is no sun, and it's so dark  
>Sometimes I feel like I'm just bein pulled apart<br>From each one of my limbs, by each on of my friends  
>It's enough to just make me wanna jump out of my skin<em>

He wanted to get close to someone. He had only ever gotten close to Demyx and Namine and possibly Sora. If he got close to anyone else, would he get hurt more.

He looked up to the sound of a honking horn. An old Ford truck pulled to a stop. He was stuck in the middle of the railroad tracks and a beaten up red truck.

The window rolled down and a redhead with spiky hair looked at him with green eyes. He had tattoos under his eyes that were shaped like triangles.

_Sometimes I feel like a robot, sometimes I just know not  
>what I'm doin I just blow, my head is a stove top<br>I just explode, the kettle gets so hot  
>Sometimes my mouth just overloads the ass that I don't got<em>

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Hehe, name's Axel," redhead said. "Who are you cutey?"

_What did he just call me?_ Roxas thought. "Roxas."

"Roxas," Axel repeated. "Alright, I got it memorized. What are you doing out here?"

"Since when was it your business?" Roxas asked.

"Woah, claws away," Axel said.

_But I've learned, it's time for me to U-turn  
>Yo it only takes one time for me to get burned<br>Ain't no fallin no next time I meet a new girl_

Roxas had to admit that Axel was hot. _No, _Roxas thought. _He's probably not even gay! Plus, I just meet him. _

"So," Axel said. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?" Roxas said.

"Well, I saw curious but now that I look at you," Axel started. "You're actually kind of cute."

"What?" Roxas said. Axel got out of the car.

_I can no longer play stupid or be immature  
>I got every ingredient, all I need is the courage<br>Like I already got the beat, all I need is the words  
>Got the urge, suddenly it's a surge<br>Suddenly a new burst of energy is occurred_

"Axel-" Roxas said as Axel got nearer and nearer.

"Sshh," Axel said before kneeling down to Roxas's level.

Roxas stared into Axel's pretty green eyes.

Axel pulled Roxas closer before kissing him on the lips. Roxas was shocked by Axel's sudden movments.

Axel pulled away.

"Alright," Axel said. "You can run away or whatever."

"No," Roxas said. He kissed Axel on the cheek. "I like you."

_Time to show these free world leaders the three and a third  
>I am no longer scared now, I'm free as a bird<br>Then I turn and cross over the median curb_

"I like you too Roxas," Axel said.

They kissed again. Could Roxas be remotely happy with Axel?

Answer: probably.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Axel asked again.

"I, uhh, I ran away from home," Roxas said.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Roxas said.

Axel didn't press questions.

"Get it the car," Axel said.

Roxas blinked but did what he was told.

Axel got back in and they both drove the extra mile into Traverse Town.

_Hit the 'burbs and all you see is a blur from 8 Mile Road_

As Roxas and Axel drove into town, he saw a sign that said 'Twilight Town 8 Miles' and pointed the direction they just came from.

Roxas had walk almost 8 miles.

Now, he was somewhat free.

_I'm a man, I'ma make a new plan  
>Time for me to just stand up, and travel new land<br>Time for me to just take matters into my own hands  
>Once I'm over these tracks man I'ma never look back<br>(8 Mile Road) And I'm gone, I know right where I'm goin  
>Sorry momma I'm grown, I must travel alone<br>ain't gon' follow the footsteps I'm making my own  
>Only way that I know how to escape from this 8 Mile Road<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know its kind of bad. I'm just happy I managed to finish it. I wrote this a week ago, then rewrote it and then revised it 3 times and I'm still not happy with it. <strong>

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Eminem's song 8 Mile**


End file.
